ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Make sure to read the FAQ too before asking questions! More rules featured there. ♣ Admin statements and presence have to be respected. We need to be asked for permission for bigger changes done to characters or other group related things. All admins deserve the same amount of respect. ♣ Please absolutely refrain from messaging the admins personally on deviantart or messengers regarding group business. Questions may be asked through group notes, on the concerning journal, this wiki page or the chatroom (quick questions). ♣ All art submitted to the deviantArt gallery must be your own work, no theft/tracing/use of base is allowed. You can ask someone to draw an app for you, though in this case you need to inform us first. The wiki galleries allow fanart of your characters to be added, however ask permission of the artists first. ♣ You must be active on deviantArt (unless joining through other sources). A constant hiatus state, an empty page or no deviations/rare deviation updates, will cause us to likely decline your request to join our group. ♣ Be experienced with roleplay, seeing as we tend to do higher quality roleplays during events or main plot roleplays. Watch your grammar and try to rp on a similar level as your rp partner. Take the literature level of this group seriously, unless doing fun roleplays. ♣ Be as active as possible. Do not take a character spot if you're not planning to show up. Joining the group and never showing up again is a big no and we will remove you eventually if we see that you're active next to the group but not contributing for a long period of time. ♣ Keep your personal problems out of the chatroom or keep it to a minimum. Drama should not be started on purpose. Keep fights between you and other members outside of the group unless it's a group based problem. If you are not feeling in the mood to talk to others or to roleplay, consider taking a break from rping until you are feeling better. ♣ Your character's actions or feelings are not yours. Differ roleplay from reality. Do not let yourself get insulted by roleplay unless it becomes hard to ignore. If offended talk to their creators. ♣ If sexual or violent scenes are going to be roleplayed in the chatroom make sure every person who is watching or participating at the moment is fine with it. Do not force anyone into reading something they don't want. If necessary move roleplays to skype or notes. ♣ If on hiatus, send a note to the group or the wiki. ♣ Gossiping about other members or mistreating them will result in a kick. ♣ Characters of Mythology are limited to the admins for plot development. If interested in a myth, ask the admins for permission to turn them into a character. ♣ If you create a character be aware that it should only be used in the group as long as you're part of it. If you use it for other purposes meanwhile (Roleplay with characters outside of the group, manga projects, other roleplay groups and so on) your character will get removed. Putting it in other art groups, using it in memes and such is alright as long as it's not for another rp group. Alternative universes are accepted. ♣ Powerful creatures are not allowed to be created unless an admin gives permission. The same goes for locations. Other parallel worlds, dimensions, gods, etc. are limited to be created by the admins only. Mutants and others are free to be created. ♣ God-Modding is not accepted. You cannot kill a character, hurt them seriously or cause bigger changes to them without the permission of their player. If things are not turning out the way you planned through normal rping, consider explaining the other player what you had in mind to happen. ♣ Important roles are given to your characters through the roleplay. Do not create characters which have over-powerful abilities just to make them seem important. Discuss greater powers with an admin if you're unsure. ♣ Keep the roleplay realistic. Characters should not act like they have known each other for years if they only met a week ago. Character and relationship development through the story is appreciated. ♣ Other characters are not yours. Do not start fights because they might choose another partner while you are having an eye on them. It's childish and unnecessary. ♣ Do not change your character's background or abilities without permission after they are accepted in the group. Always discuss those changes with an admin first. ♣ Information about your character has to be updated on their app on a regular basis. That goes especially for relationship status, revealed background or appearance changes. Latter can be mentioned in the description's trivia or updated on the app's picture. If you update your app, please try to update your wiki page as well. ♣ Babies and marriage are only allowed with admin approval. Keep in mind that characters have to get married in order to have offspring. Marriage requires characters to be together for 5 months real time to avoid unnecessary break ups when married or having a child. Babies require a stable relationship situation. Category:All Pages Category:Group